


On Sparrow Wings

by LaRaeXandXNinjas



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Bat siblings have a protective aunt, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Little Sisters, OC centric, OC is a former vigilante, Original Character(s), Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Siblings, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is Robin, Wayne sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRaeXandXNinjas/pseuds/LaRaeXandXNinjas
Summary: After a harrowing illness Arielle Wayne struggles to continue about her normal life, her days as a vigilante are over. What can she do? All that's left to protect her idiotic brother and the birds he keeps bringing home. Suddenly the nest that use to only hold the two of them was becoming very full.Sparrows mean joy and protection. But how could she protect them if she couldn't even pull herself together?





	1. Chapter 1

He crawled into her bed careful of the oxygen line cuddling up close, she always wrapped one arm around his shoulders before she would start. The second Robin would admit that of all the rooms in the manor this was his favorite. Her room, sitting in the bed with her listening to her read. When he was with her he was reminded of his own mother, of how she used to read to him before. Before everything changed.

She’d always begin where ever they’d last left off in whatever book she was reading to him in that same soothing tone she used with him. She usually read to him until he was on the verge of sleep. Sometimes she let him sleep there, sometimes Alfred or Bruce came to retrieve the adopted son. She never minded his company.

That night was no different than any of the nights before. The former partner of the Gotham city vigilante began the next chapter of their tale. She read up until his eyelids started to droop and his breathing began to slow, the tale tale signs of sleep settling in. A bookmark was placed and she set the book aside, running a hand through his hair after a moment.

“Sleep tight Jason.” She kissed his forehead gently before carefully freeing her arm. The woman picked up another book from the nightstand one to read quietly to herself until she too felt the call of sleep.

Bruce peeked his head in fifteen minutes or so later. He was greeted by her soft smile and warm eyes. Something that hadn’t really changed in all these years. Despite the inexpiable illness that had taken over her body or the death of their parents. She always remained kind.

“How many chapters did you get through tonight?” He questioned quietly, knowing good and well how light of a sleeper the boy was. Knowing better than to wake him in her presence.

“Two, but the chapters are long and not very action packed. Are you going to take him to bed?” She wondered knowingly letting the book in her hand rest upon her covered lap. Bruce nodded.

“You need to rest Arielle, we both know you do better by yourself.” Bruce tells her while scooping his son off the bed, Jason stirs as he usually did when someone went to move him but laid his head softly on Bruce’s shoulder a second later. Arielle pinned her brother with a look but didn’t comment.

She was left alone.

…

Sometimes she had good days where the pain in her limbs wasn’t noticeable, where she could actually move about without the wheelchair. There were days when the sun shone bright and it was almost like it was before. Arielle liked to take advantage of these days to spend time in the garden. She liked to sit in the grass and to listen to the birds. Feel the warmth of the sun on her skin and the slight breeze through her hair. It reminded her of the early days, when they were still children before everything.

Arielle missed those days, before her god-parents had died, before Bruce dedicated his life to vigilantism, before her illness. She missed the simplicity of those times. Versus how complicated things were now, with how up in the air everything was. Especially with her.

“Ari!” Arielle pushed the pessimism aside for the time to smile at young Jason. He ran excitedly out the door to her practically throwing himself at the grass to sit next to her.

“How was school?” She asked as the dark haired child settled next to her taking some of the bird crumbs from the bag to assist. He made a disgruntled face before answering.

“So boring, we had a math test today and then a history quiz. Nothing interesting ever happens.” He complained leaning back, tucking his arms behind his head. Arielle shook her head. Jason might not have been Bruce’s biological son but she could tell he was already starting to mimic his adopted father’s behavior.

“Bruce never liked school either. How do you think you did on the tests?” Arielle leaned back using her arm to support the weight. Jason scoffed closing his eyes.

“Aced ‘em. Pretty sure I did at least, they were easy.” She laughed, yes he definitely sounded like Bruce. Jason pouted at her but the whole look was made even more humorous when his stomach growled. Arielle pushed herself to her picking up the abandoned elbow crutch as she went.  Alfred would skin her if he saw her up and about without the aid.

“I think Alfred made cookies earlier let’s see if he’ll let you have one before dinner, then I’ll help you with your homework. Bruce had to run over to the office so he’ll be in right at dinner time or a little later.” Jason scampers up quickly at the mention of cookies, groans at homework but follows her nonetheless.

…

It’s his laughter that haunts her in the years to come. The memory of late night adventure that never left her bed, of pages unread chapters not finished. Arielle is haunted by these things. But more than anything it’s the damn reminder that she was too weak to save him, that she was useless to help. Her brother copes about as well as she does, which true to themselves isn’t well at all.

His death ruins them.

The morning of his funeral her body betrays her and she can barely move, she can’t get out of bed she can’t get dressed to go, in her state she can hardly breathe. Alfred has to administer one of the emergency painkillers her doctor prescribed so she can at least rest. Arielle hates that she’s like this, hates that she’s so weak. To weak to walk, to move. She wished it would have been her.

Jason had so much life to live. It should have been her. She cries until the medicine knocks her out. There are no more good days. Her doctors begin to fear she’ll waste away to nothing.

Everything changes with the arrival of Timothy Drake. Bruce had been at the office when this kid no older than eleven shows up on the doorsteps of Wayne Manor. A head of dark hair and bright eyes. The imagery is ghostly. Arielle wasn’t expecting such a strong resemblance. Alfred let the boy in after he insisted to know their secret.

She’d only witnessed his arrival because Alfred had refused to let her waste in her bed room and had been helping her with some of the physical therapy her doctors insisted upon. Arielle thought it was a waste of time, for it to be any good she needed a will to live and she’d lost hers.  Now back in the damned chair blanket draped over her legs oxygen mask stuck in her nose, she was sure she looked like some sort of monster.

If they way this child was looking at her was any indicator.  “Master Drake please mind your manors staring it rude, I’m sure the mistress doesn’t appreciate it.” Arielle would have laughed, if she could have. It wasn’t like she cared anymore. The kid scratched the back of his head before apologizing.

She did manage a smile though, just out of how familiar this all seemed. “It’s fine Alfred. I know what I must look like.”  Arielle rolled the chair away from the door making a motion for the young boy to follow her.

“My brother is currently at the office so while you wait for him you can accompany me in the sitting room.” She calls over her shoulder. Timothy pauses looking up at the butler who just shakes his head. He follows the wheelchair bound woman.

…

It’s sometime after Timothy Drake has been brought on as the new Robin that the final straw drops. Arielle has no desire to watch anymore children become cannon fodder. First with Dick, who while still well bodied and alive never called home never came by. Then with Jason, she struggled to even think about the boy these days the memories hurt to bad. Now with this new one. No she would not just sit by and watch.

Wasting away did none of them any good.

She mentions her plan to Alfred first, being as the older man had always been the most sensible of the three of them and was practically her father. Arielle valued his advice and his opinion. When she told him that she wanted to see a specialist from Central city, that she was tired of rotting, deteriorating, that she refused to let this beat her anymore he gave her a genuine smile and told her.

“It’s about bloody time.”

…

The disease comes to a stand still and Arielle begins to recover. Both mentally and physically. Each are there own long drawn out progress, but it’s progress. By six months she’s no longer rely on the wheelchair to get around, her atrophied limbs are slowly regaining muscle tone, strength. She’ll never be able to run a marathon, and she won’t return to  active vigilante work but the Gotham Sparrow had been retired for far too long.

She recovers, and she does take up swimming and jogging. The first time she runs more than a mile without needing oxygen is a celebrated affair, like the first time she braces the stairs without a crutch, when the wheelchair gets permanently stored in a closet. Alfred makes sure to celebrate every milestone of her progress, of her recovery.

Of course there are still days when her muscles ache and her lungs refuse to cooperate but she takes those days in strides refusing to be beaten. On those days she takes it easy, works on company business from home, helps Timothy with his homework when he gets in from school. They found out early on that the boy was a genius, but even geniuses needed help from time to time. Especially when they lacked proper motivation and interest.

Arielle made it clear to her Bruce,to his apprentice that just like with Jason and with Dick the moment his grades started to suffer she would pull the plug on Robin. Fighting crime was great, but he still needed to be a good student. Schooling was important too.

She doesn’t read to Timothy like she did with Jason. Those books still go untouched, unfinished collecting dust and holding on to old memories. Arielle wasn’t sure she’d ever pick them up again.

Dick comes back into their lives gradually. At first it’s just as his new moniker Nightwing, a collaboration with Batman on a villian they seemed to share. Arielle doesn’t get to see him that time, or the next three times Batman, Robin and Nightwing partner up. She does learn from Alfred that the oldest is living in Bludhaven now, was a cop for the city and it’s nightly guardian. That he apparently dating an alien, she wasn’t judging Arielle knew from her own experience that there were many respectable aliens out there, it just wasn’t what she was expecting to hear.

When she finally sees Dick again it’s been a few months since he started interacting with Batman and the new Robin. She’s certain he wouldn’t have made the effort to see her if it hadn’t been for Alfred’s insistence. Arielle missed the first Robin, she’d been very active during his time in the manor. Was still Sparrow in the early days before the incident that jump started her illness.  

She wasn’t sitting when Dick came by, she wasn’t even taking it easy if they were being honest. It was early one Saturday morning in the middle of May, she’d already gotten a jog in and was starting on breakfast. Long ago before bats and birds Saturday had been declared as her breakfast day. It started when she was little and wanted to help Alfred and continued as a way to say thank you. Even when her illness was at its worst if she could she still did. Today she was making chocolate waffles. Alfred had let her know Dick was going to come by the day before and she remembered he’d always liked her chocolate waffles.

Dick could smell breakfast cooking before he even made it to the kitchen. He was expecting to find Alfred, he hadn’t realized hadn’t known about her recovery. So he was pleasantly surprised to find Arielle in the kitchen that morning. Alfred was in the room as well but he seemed to be keeping to himself drinking a cup of coffee and reading the news paper.

“Good morning Richard.” She chirped at him smiling kindly. Dick suppressed a groan, he didn’t understand why she still insisted to use his full name. It made him feel like a little kid again.

“Good morning Aunt Arielle, can I help?” He asked politely but also because it was familiar. One of his chores growing up in the Wayne manor, assisting his pseudo aunt cook saturday breakfast. Arielle smiled and nodded her head obviously pleased by his question.

“Of course, I would have had Timothy down here helping but he’s positively useless in the kitchen no matter how much Alfred and I try to help him.” She tells him handing a mixing bowl to him, noticing his height and just how he’s grown. Arielle does her best to hide the sudden pangs of sadness, she wished Bruce and Dick weren’t both so stubborn then she could have actually gotten to watch him become this person.

“I’m afraid there is no hope for Master Timothy’s culinary skills at this point.” Alfred commented from his spot sharing a smirk with Arielle at an inside joke. Arielle gave Dick the instructions he needed to mix up more batter before replying to the old man.

“In his defense he’s not the only member of this household who holds absolute no talent in the kitchen. I don’t know what Bruce would do without you Alfred.” Alfred chuckled and Dick couldn’t help but to snicker well at least that hadn’t changed. Someone clears their throat.

Bruce is standing in the kitchen doorway, he gives his younger sister a pointed look. “I burn toast one time.” She just smiled innocently back at his holding her hands up in mock surrender.

“Chicken, pasta, soup, and lets not forget about the lettuce incident.” Arielle reminds teasingly like any good sibling would.

“Let’s not talk about the lettuce. Good morning Alfred, Dick.”  Bruce says as he goes to fix himself a cup of coffee.

Dick smiled, he remembered the lettuce incident. It would not be something he easily forgot.

…

She stood at his grave, a grave she’d been to many times before. Five years had passed. Five incredibly long and hard years for their family. A lot had happened since his death. Bruce had been forced to take on a new apprentice in Timothy Drake the third Robin, and then forced to lose him when the boy’s father demanded he quit. A girl Robin had taken his place, a spunky blonde little thing. Arielle loved her instantly, Stephanie Brown a child of crime alley just like Jason had been. They’d lost her too after a while, Bruce was distracted he hadn’t paid enough attention. It had been a grave mistake.

Another girl came into their lives, Arielle taught her sign language giving the silent assassin a way to communicate with them in the beginning. Not another Robin, but someone to take up the Batgirl mantle after that horrible tragedy with Barbara. Paralyzed from the waist down, bound forever to a wheelchair. Arielle’s heart went out to the first batgirl she knew how that felt. The latest addition to their growing nest was another young boy.

Arielle honestly couldn’t say how she felt about this one. This dark haired green eyes little boy who was apparently Bruce’s biological son. With Talia Al Ghul of all people, Arielle had met the woman once before she left the boy with them and she wasn’t a fan. She hadn’t even known at that time who the woman was, she really had thought her to be some fling of Bruce’s not the daughter of some assassin. Now they had another young boy in the manor insisting on being Robin. Damian Wayne Son of Batman, age nine, she couldn’t handle anymore dead birds. Bruce hadn’t given in yet, he wanted Damian to have a normal life.

Timothy back in the fold following the death of his father was currently acting as Robin, well he would be if he weren’t in San Francisco currently with the young group of superheroes calling themselves the Teen Titans. Arielle had not been amused to learn that.

It had been a long five years. She shook her head placing the fresh flowers in front of the headstone. Her heart couldn’t handle anymore cracks. There were so many things she still wanted to tell him but the darkening clouds overhead pulled her away.

He would have been eighteen today. “Happy birthday Jason.” Arielle whispered before she walked away.

…

Arielle didn’t usually find herself down in the cave, not these days not after almost ten years of technically being retired. It was to cold down there for her. But that particular evening she found herself down there, wrapped up in a cardigan trying for some peace. The nine year old upstairs was starting to grate her nerves, she loved her nephew really what she did not love was he pompous attitude. She also was feeling a bit sad, six years to today marked his death.

It’s probably why she was down here in the first place staring at the old uniform. “Master Bruce will be back soon, Master Richard is with him.” Alfred tells her as he passes by, she nods absentmindedly. Not really paying attention. He doesn’t blame her.

Bruce goes straight to the computer when they arrive, Alfred helps the apparently injured Dick to the med table. Arielle wonders over to check on the oldest son.

“Just a sprain Elle nothing to worry abo-ow.” He goes to erasure but the sentiment falls flat with his exclamation. Arielle raises her brow at him but says nothing Bruce would send him home if he needed to, it wasn’t really her place.

Bruce keys up a video, and pops up on the screen must be the reason for the injuries in the first place. Dick watches while Alfred patches him up commenting after a moment. “Whoever that is their trained, look at the way he cuts the line before it goes taught that’s not something you just do.” Arielle watches too and Dick isn’t wrong. But there’s something else.

“What about the knife?” She voices curiousness in her tone. It may have been a while but she still remembered a thing or two.

“The knife?” Dick asks giving her a rather confused look. She too focused on the video to notice.

“How many knives to you know that can cut my lines?” Bruce intones not even bothering to look up from the screen. That seems to strike something with Dick and his expressions scrunches up into further confusion.

There weren’t many.

Arielle steps away from the table walking over to stand behind Bruce. She couldn’t shake the feeling bubbling up, something wasn’t right here. Far to focused on the uneasiness she misses Bruce dismiss Dick, her attention is fully on the video now and the speaking voice. Her brothers eyes furrow as he works, she can tell he feels the same. He continues until he isolates just the voice.

 _“You haven’t lost your touch Bruce.”_  Arielle stumbles backwards the pure shock causes her to lose balance. It also doesn’t help that Bruce stands suddenly knocking his own chair over.

It couldn’t be. Impossible.

“Jason.” Panic settles on her tongue it’s what causes Bruce to remember her presence. He sets his own shock and disbelief aside to help her up. Her breathing is up in a frenzy and he fetches one of the spare oxygen tanks gently placing the nasal prongs in place.

It took a moment for her breathing to settle even with the aid of the low flow mask. Bruce gently led her over to another chair. “Arielle.” He draws her name quietly not to upset her any further. She’d always loved Jason.

“How? How is that even possible? We buried him.” She whimpers pulling her knees to her chest. He shakes his head, he didn’t know. But he had an idea and he didn’t like it at all.

He was going to have to talk to Ra’s.

“Arielle, I’m going to figure this out. Look after Damian.” Bruce pressed a kiss to her crown before standing pulling the cowl back over his face. He needed to go now. She didn’t ask where he was going or what he was going to do, instead she nodded her head numbly before asking.

“What do I tell Alfred? What do I tell Damian?” She mumbled.

“I’ll call Alfred, don’t tell Damian anything. If he ask where I’ve gone tell him that it’s Wayne Business.” Arielle nodded again, she didn’t move from the chair as he walked away jumping into the bat-mobile leaving. She sits in the cave by herself for a while longer letting the news settle before she dares pull the nasal prong mask from her face, before she dares to try to walk.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this whole thing is based off an extremely detailed dream I had that I couldn't shake. So of course I decided to write it down. Please tell me what you think! More to come.  
> Thank you for reading! :)  
> Sincerely, La'Rae


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Alfred came to check on her once he arrived back to the manor, Bruce had called him when he’d been on his way home to warn him of what they heard. The old butler found Arielle sitting on the sofa in her room a book unopened in her lap. He could tell she’d been sitting there a long time, if the vacant look locked over her expression were anything to go by. He could also see that she’d been crying, eyes red rimmed and puffy. Quietly he came to sit next to her, she leaned into his side like she had during childhood.

He gently pried the dusty book from her hands setting it on the table to his side. Unlike Bruce Arielle had always been so free with her emotions. Raw feelings exposed always, she hardly ever tried to hide how she felt. Especially from him. The younger of the Wayne children could never hide how she felt from their guardian. Alfred knew her very well.

“Damian’s asleep I made sure to check in his room before coming in here, he was passed out in the sitting room with a sketch book I carried him to bed.” She tells him in lue of talking about what was actually bothering. Alfred nodded, he’d seen the tale tale sign of Master Damian’s sketching still sitting on the coffee table. Although he couldn’t say he was too happy about the idea of Arielle carrying the boy.

He most certainly weighed the same if not more than she did. Alfred didn’t like the idea of her carrying that much up the stairs. For now he would let it slide, he’d be able to tell if she’d over exerted herself regardless. At the moment all that was evident of the emotional trauma she was suffering through.

“Master Richard is safely back at his apartment, he seemed rather reluctant to leave Bruce to this case.” Alfred tells her, she hums. That sounded like Dick. Things between the two were better now of course he’d want to help.

Even if he didn’t realize what he was helping with. Who their new enemy was. The thought felt dirty. Arielle shook her head. She refused to think like that, not until she knew what was going on. At the moment they simply didn’t have all the facts.

Something just wasn’t right here.

“Did he tell you at least where exactly he was going?” Arielle asked quietly, even if Damian were asleep she didn’t want to chance it. Alfred shook his head.

“No your brother was not very forthcoming with that bit of information.” She rolled her eyes.

“Figures.” That was just like him. Alfred shook his head he could guess her line of thought. He ran his hand through her hair and she leaned further into his side, relying on his strength for the moment.

Alfred had loved Jason just as much if not more than they had but he knew that they needed him right now. Jason’s death had sent them both into spirals, Arielle managed eventually to claw her way out of it but he knew it would be easy for her to fall back into it. He would process the turn of events by himself later.

Right now he had a duty to the Wayne’s to uphold.

…

It’s almost two days before Bruce returns. He doesn’t share what he learns and she doesn’t ask. They don’t talk about it, not yet, he waits until the right time.  Dick calls to check in but is met by a rather unconvincing answer of don’t worry about it. Damian is also full of curiosity but currently it’s ignored. Bruce doesn’t even want to try to begin to explain this one to his youngest.

Sure it more than likely wouldn’t surprise the boy, but he wanted Damian to stay out of this. A normal life. Arielle is the one to reassure Damian that Bruce really had it covered and there was nothing to worry about. Bruce wondered if she truly believe that or if she’d become a much better liar.

“I’m meeting Cassandra for lunch before I pick Timothy up from the airport he called while you were away.” Arielle informs Bruce. He nods, as much as he thought it would be better for Timothy to stay away she couldn’t have persuaded him too without revealing what she’d learned and Bruce did not want this out yet. Not until he had more time.

“Damian is going with Alfred to an art gallery so you’ll be be yourself for most of the afternoon. Try to get some rest.” She continues setting the cup of coffee in her hands down. Bruce meets her gaze and tries to push back the guilt from the concern alone in her pale hazel eyes. He hated seeing her like this.

However he did appreciate what she had done. No one in the manor gave him to come up with a plan and to decide what he was going to do the next time he saw the Red Hood.

“Give my love to Cassie when you see her. Thank you Arielle.” She reaches forward patting his hand and offered one of her smiles.

“I will. And I’m serious Bruce try to get some rest, we’ll talk later. I’m going to be late.” Arielle stood squeezing his shoulder before she passed. She knew it was futile but it was worth a shot, he would work on this case until he knew everything.

…

Everything happens a bit to quickly, Bruce forgets to share what he learned with his sister. Black Mask has made a dangerous move. Joker was out of his cell. Bruce has to act fast before the situation escalates any further.

Black Mask and Red Hood we’re playing a damning game of chess and a rogue queen was loose on the board. He couldn’t sit by and let this continue. No matter who was under the hood.

Batman had to go stop a turf war in the making.

Arielle called Alfred as soon as she saw the news, he and Damian needed to get home. She has Cassandra and Timothy with her and they were already in route. “But shouldn’t we be helping Bruce?” Timothy is the one to question and Arielle denies him the answer he wants.

The Joker has already taken too much from their family. “Absolutely not.” If Bruce needed help he could call Clark or someone else. She was not about to send her birds to the slaughter. To much uncertainty.

Timothy crosses his arms sitting back in the passenger chair. He briefly wondered how mad she’d be if they went anyway. The boy genius knew it could range from completely furious to blind anger. Arielle was rather predictable at times. One thing was certain she would not be happy.

“You’re hiding something from us.” He all but pouts. She raises her brow as she pulls into the garage. Just because he was right didn’t mean she was going to give him what he wanted.

“The answer is still no, if Bruce weren’t caught up with the current situation then he would agree. The Joker is simply too dangerous. Don’t forget that he’s already killed one Robin. I’m not about to see you dead Timothy Drake.”  He reeled back in his seat shocked. A full name, she wasn’t playing games with him. But he could see the fear on her face deep in her eyes.

Even now the memory of the second Robin haunted her. “Now go inside both if you and stay out of the cave.” She instructs, turning the car off and getting out herself. There was something she needed to do.

“And where are you going?” Arielle gives Timothy a stern look for his chosen tone of voice. Cassandra even raises her brow at her brother. Obviously something is really bothering the woman they all considered an aunt.

“To call your brother to make sure he stays out of it, and then to patch in with Oracle until Alfred gets back. Now do as I say Timothy, Cassandra make sure your brother stays out of trouble.” Arielle is  turning on her heal and heading towards the cave. When she’s out of ear shot Tim turns to look at Cass.

“I’m going to hack the computer, let’s figure out what the hell is going on.” Tim tells his sister. Cass shakes her head but follows him up the stairs anyway. She wouldn’t lie she wanted to know what was going on too.

…

It’s a strange occurrence whenever Arielle is down in the cave, it wasn’t her place anymore. But what was even weirder was when she sat in the controller chair taking over the coms. True to what she told Timothy she calls Dick first. “Elle have you seen the news? The Joker..” He starts Arielle is only half listening as she pulls up the city feed.

“Yes I’ve seen the news, I need you stay in Bludhaven.” She tells hims, fingers fast at work trying to redirect the cameras to keep up with Bruce, apparently Jason, and whatever the hell Black Mask thought he was doing.

“What?! Bruce needs my help.” Dick complains, whines more like it. Arielle rolls her eyes. After all this was over they were going to have to have a family meeting about acceptable tone of voice.

“Richard, listen to me right now all Bruce needs is to focus. I love you but at the moment you’d only serve as a distraction.” Arielle is multitasking to the extreme she’s pulling camera feed and actually taking the time to pull up all of Jason’s files including whatever it was that Bruce had learned. She needs to get on the line with Oracle but not until she gets what she wants from Dick.

“Arielle, what is going on?” She ran a hand over her face, a deep sigh escaped her lips as she finally found the folder she was searching for. Oh god. If it could have been anything else. Anything but that.

The Lazareth pit.

“Shit!” The exclamation rolls off her tongue before she can stop it. A string of curses fly through her head. No this was not good.

“Arielle?!” Dick’s tone is more direct more attention getting. She takes a deep breath before trying to answer him.

“Bludhaven, stay put do not come to Gotham Dick! When I can tell you I will.” The oldest sighed in obvious annoyance but he did concede.

“Fine, but I want a full explanation.” She laughed.

“You and me both Richard, you and me both.” Arielle disconnects the call and immediately punches in the contact button for Oracle also while pulling up a face to face call with someone she hoped was available.

Bruce never reached out for help, when others had answers. He was so independent so self reliant that the thought to reach out and to actually ask for help didn’t come to his as a variable. Luckily for them both Arielle never had a problem asking for help when they needed it.

“Oracle here.” Barbara Gordon’s confident tone comes through first.

“It’s Sparrow, I need your eyes on Batman and the Red Hood.” “You got it Sparrow.” Just then the other person she was trying to reach face popped into view.

“Wow! Not who I was expecting to see. What can I do for you Arielle?” She smiled at him.

“How is Thea? Since the incident?” The incident of dying and coming back from the dead that is. It wasn’t open knowledge the whole thing but despite the rivalry between Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen, Arielle had always liked the man and they were good friends.

She watched as Oliver stroked at his beard brows furrowing slightly. “She’s doing better, it’s been a little difficult but just got to work through it.” He eventually tells her, Arielle shook her head listening to the update in her ear from Oracle while watching Oliver.

“Why do you ask Arielle? Do you think you have a similar situation?” Que another hand rubbing over her face. Bruce hadn’t even told her the whole story yet, they haven’t even told the kids.

“I can’t, the details, but possibly, maybe... “ She stutters on her words, fumbling to find the right thing to say. But Oliver just nodded and took it in strides.

“Right. Look just quick advice, the pit it changes those who are put in it. From what Thea has told us it like practically living in a never ending nightmare. Perspective is altered, everything is heighten and not in a good way. If this is what’s going on on your side whoever the unlucky bastard is they need understanding, not judgement. Some of their actions aren’t really their own, kindness not damnation Arielle.” Her worst fear confirmed, it had been what she was afraid of this whole time.

Because it was still Jason, but also it wasn’t. It was a fine line and they were going to have to find the middle. Arielle nods at Oliver offers him a semi forced smile. “Thank you Oliver.” He gives a mock salute before ending his signal.

“Sparrow?” Barbara’s voice pulls her back from her own inner thoughts.

“I’m still here O.” Arielle in adding the notes from Oliver to another file still watching the feed from Bruce’s suit cam, she’d hacked into while talking with the Green Arrow.

“It’s Jason isn’t it.” Barbara doesn’t really ask and Arielle doesn’t make any comment to deny the statement.

“Are you okay?” Is a follow up question for the Wayne woman and for once she doesn’t even know how to answer.

 By the time Alfred arrives in the cave Arielle is slipping on her suit. “The Red Hood has taken Joker as a hostage.” She telling him while pulling her long hair up into a high ponytail. Alfred takes over the controls of the main computer.

“I see. Are you planning on assisting Master Bruce?” He asks while she’s slipping on the dark gray mask over her face.

“Assisting may not be the right term.” She slipping a gun into a holster at the base of her back. Alfred gives her a look.

“Bruce is shit when it comes to his emotions, Jason is under that hood but right now all Bruce can see is his own failure. That alone is going to blow up in his face, literally. Where are they now?”  

“Fifteen and Williams, appears to be an old apartment complex at the edge of Crime Alley.” Oracle is in her ear and she nods. Alfred shakes his head, he eyes the glock secured to her lower back once more before she throws on the faded brown leather jacket over her suit. She only had that gun for one reason.

Besides the guns Alfred owned to protect them if that need ever arose only one other was allowed on property. Sparrow’s gun and it only had one purpose. Bruce had a contingency plan for every member of the JLA, for himself he had two. The first had always been her, if he ever crossed the line ever went to far then it was left to Sparrow to stop him.

She’d only had to use that gun once before to get his attention and it was when he faced the Joker after Jason’s death. He’d come home after Dick had stopped him from going to far to find her sitting in the wheelchair in the kitchen with the glock sitting on the table next to her.  Arielle held up and gave him a warning, she never fired it but the intent was clear.

_You cross this line than you are no better than him_.

“Do you think you’ll be needing that?” Alfred wonders as she throwing her leg over the bike helmet not being used. She tilts her head to look at him, eyes soft and sad behind the mask.

“I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I probably should explain which continuity I am following/ basing this around and the answer is this really isn't set in a specific one. I'm pulling ideals from several sources from the DCU, from the comic, from the cartoons, from the TV shows, and from the movies. Because I like I mentioned before this is entirely based off a dream that I had. So If things don't really mesh with one certain story line it's because this is set really in it's own universe, very AU if you know what I mean.  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Sincerely, La'Rae


	3. Chapter 3

“Should she really be going in the field?”  He can't deny that was a good question, a decent silent point made. The unspoken _her health_ concern. Alfred glances up at the new voice, Arielle was go speed off on the bike before he could say anything else, so she wasn’t here to tell Robin he couldn’t be here. Her com to him wasn’t own, whatever she was planning apparently she didn’t want Alfred in her ear.

“Unfortunately Master Timothy that is not my call to make. If the mistress thinks that this is the best course of action than there was no persuading her otherwise.” Arielle could be just as stubborn if not more than Bruce at times. The boy genius frowned at him he came down the steps, laptop in hand followed by Cassandra.

“Can I assume that you hacked into the system Master Timothy.” He at least had the decency to look guilty, an admittance all on it’s own.  He raised one arm in defense.

“Only because Arielle wouldn’t tell us anything, you should have seen how she reacted to the new of Joker Alfred.” Oh the butler could have imagined what her initial reaction was, she had called him almost immediately.

“Is it really Jason?” Cassandra signs behind Timothy and Alfred offers a stiff nod as confirmation.

“It looks to be that way I’m afraid.” Timothy sets his laptop down, then they were definitely going to need help. Alfred shook his head at him then.

“Going out now is too much of a risk, none of us now how this Jason is going to react, especially to you master Timothy.” Jason loved being Robin, it was a badge of honor for him, a duty. Seeing himself be replaced would undoubtedly go over terribly. Alfred was certain Arielle had realized that.

It’s why she told him not to interfere.

“Sparrow talked with Green Arrow before you arrived Alfred. According to Queen if Jason’s been dipped in the Lazareth pit then it’s likely he’s not in a concurrent state of mind. He explained the post state like a never ending nightmare for the victim.” Barbara comes through from the computer her face popping up on the screen.

“If Todd is feeling at all betrayed, which he probably is since his murderer is still alive then he’ll want blood. Seeing himself be replaced won’t help.” Damian pipes up from where he’d been taking up residence this whole time, he hadn’t gone up to the manor when they arrived back. Arielle had just been too distracted to notice or he’s sure she would have told him out. Almost ten year olds had no business getting caught up in this mess, or some nonsense like that he guessed. His aunt could be rather predictable, boring.

“That means he could go off on any of us.” Cassandra speaks up drawing the others attention. The butler sighs, what a complete mess.

“Which is why I told you to stay put.” Arielle’s voice pops up through the com along with visual from her mask. From how everything is flashing by she’s breaking every speeding law in Gotham.  Her sudden input also meant she was still tapped into the cave’s audio.

Meaning she was still keeping an eye on them. Damn. They really couldn’t go help.

“How are the adjustments on your suit Sparrow?” Alfred asks, he needed to make sure everything was working.

“They’re golden. I’m still breathing so..” She trails off, turning sharply down an alleyway just as a building explodes in the distance. The direct feed from her mask cuts out.

“Sparrow?” Timothy questions carefully, he knew that he was already toeing a dangerous line with her tonight. If no one was seriously injured he was going to be in so much trouble.

“I’m fine, just turned off the feed for now. Please stay put.” He frowns biting his lip.

“Be safe.”

Timothy couldn't stand the thought of loosing her. He didn't think any of them could.

…

Arielle’s boots make contact with the turf of the rooftop. Batman had Red Hood pinned, Joker was taken care of for the time being handed off to be taken back to Arkham. She walked up slowly one hand tucking away the grapple the other on the handle of her gun. Red Hood’s hood was gone, she’d seen the pieces of it in the buildings rubble, which left only one familiar masked face.  

“You shouldn’t be here Sparrow.” The modulated voice tells her, Arielle rolls her eyes at the half growl from her angry grieving brother. He wasn’t the boss of her. She takes another step closer pulling the weapon from it's holster, the weight of the gun feels almost wrong in her hands but it's too late for second guesses now. 

“I wouldn’t if you weren’t tethering on the edge. Now back away from the Hood.” Is all she tells him, there is never any trace of malice on her tongue. The soft soothing lull of her voice is all there is even when it’s disguised.

“He’s dangerous. He’s killed people.” Batman rebukes, Arielle shakes her head.

“He’s still your son Bruce.” Her voice is softer here. She needs him to understand, needs him to look past everything that had just happened. Bruce could only see someone pretending to be Jason, a murderous villain, he couldn’t see the truth.

He didn’t want to.

Arielle is directly behind him now the gun in her hand pressing rather gently into his shoulder. She didn’t want to shoot him but she would if she had too. Even from her spot she could tell that Jason was beaten halfway to death. He couldn’t defend himself further, if Bruce continued than this was no different than manslaughter.

He’d just be another murderer.

“Are you planning on shooting me Sparrow?” His voice is low, barely audible. She sighs.

“Only if you make me brother. Now take a step back I can handle it from here.” Bruce craned his head to look back at her. From the strength in her voice, the confidence she radiated in, the agony trembling in her hands. Her ability to openly display all of the raw emotion never ceases to amaze him.

Bruce concedes stepping aside turning on his heel and walking away, Arielle holsters the gun before taking rushing steps forward. She practically falls in front of the beaten up teen, runs a gloved hand through his dark hair making note of the white truff just at the base of his forehead. That wasn’t there before. He barely conscious, Bruce had really done a number on him. Arielle knows that if she hadn’t stepped in it could be much worse.

“If this backfires, it’s on you.” Bruce does tell her before he completely disappears. She doesn’t care.

“Ari?” Jason mutters confusion lapping at his tongue. Arielle smiled at him gently helping him to his feet. He was no longer a little boy anymore, and she was sure his current compliance came from just how out of it he was.

She was going to ream her brother the next chance she got. This was not okay.

“It’s me little robin, it’s me.”

“Cool.” He mumbled right before passing out. Yeah she was really going to tell Bruce off, he could have at least stayed to help her get Jason off this roof. Jackass.

But she knew Bruce needed to go deal with his emotions before he did anything else, and she hoped he had them fully sorted the next time she saw him. They we’re going to be having a nice long family discussion.

“Need a hand?” Arielle shook her head. She smiled at Richard who had just appeared next to her like some deranged guardian angel. Obvious he hadn’t listened to her at all. Brat.

“Yes, but you’re so grounded after.” He smirks taking on more of the dead weight from the second Robin. Shrugging as he did.

“Figures.”

...

He dreams of green, of exploding buildings, and a voice he never thought he’d hear again. His body is slow to wake, slow to get with the programing. How many nights has it been since he’d slept without nightmares? Jason becomes more alarmed when the events of the night before catch up with him. Of the Black Mask, the Joker, of Bruce on that roof. Panic starts to settle in, his body doesn’t recognize the soft bed he’s laying in or the familiar scents of lavender, honey, and old books mixed together.

Where was he?

His eyes open wide as he shoots up, something that is almost immediately regretted. God he hurt. He looks around in alarm. Seriously where the fuck was he? This was not one of his safe houses.

“Good morning Jason.” It’s her voice, his whole being seeks out the source. He’d had this dream a hundred times before that she would just be there to save him from his nightmares, from everything. Jason needed this to not be just another dream.

Arielle smiled warmly at him. She was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room a book settled on her lap opened. It looked real, felt real, but he wasn’t convinced.

“I’m dreaming.” He mumbles rubbing a hand over his face trying to clear the ilusion. She wasn’t there it wasn’t possible. Talia had said… had told him she’d died.

“Oh, really now. That’s unfortunate since I was going to make waffles. Do people eat in dreams?” Except he wasn’t waking up and this didn’t really feel like the beginning of another nightmare. He wasn’t dreaming.

“Talia said you died.” Arielle stands then shutting the book and setting it down. She raises a brow at him, but it’s not condescending more mirthful than anything.

“Well Talia has always been a bitch. How are you feeling Jason?” She comes to sit next to him, he reaches out to brush his hand through the length of her auburn hair. He needed to be sure.

Not even in his dreams did she ever look so healthy, so at ease in her own skin. There was more life in her eyes than he could have imagined. Her cheeks weren’t so hollow, the dark circles were gone. She looked younger than he remembered.

“How?” He finds himself asking just staring at her. Arielle was like a second mother to him, after Bruce took him in it was her he’d become the closest too. Jason had seen her at what he thought was her worst and her best, never had she looked this alive. Even on her good days.

“Later. Right now let me worry about you.” She ran her hand over his slightly bruised cheek before ruffling his hair like she’d done when his was a kid. Jason really couldn’t believe she was here.

He leaned back into the fluffy but firm pillows. Closing his eyes while tilting his head up. This was just so bizarre. Could this really be happening? For the first time in six years he felt like he wasn’t hanging off the edge. A flash of green rushed forward followed by the memory of manic laughter, he clutches at his head begging it to stop. His breathing hitches.

No not now, he didn’t want this feeling to end.

“Jason.. Jase, focus on my voice. Wherever you have gone your no longer there. I’m here. Focus on me.” Her voice is so soft, so kind. It wants to lull him in. But he doesn’t want to be tricked. This could all just be some trick.

“No your not real, none of this is real. Arielle died.”

Jason lashes out his hand goes for her neck. If he can silence the mimic, he can’t be tricked. She catches his wrist wrapping her smaller hand around stopping his movements. His eyes have hazed over, he’s not all there. Arielle smile turns sad, resigned.

“Oh Jason, I am so sorry.” Then with the right amount of applied pressure she sends him to sleep. He slumps back and Arielle gentle places his hand on the bed before standing. She rubbed her face before walking out of the room.

Looks like she’d be giving Oliver another call. She needed his advice. Before that she checked her phone just to see if anyone from the family had tried to reach her. A missed call from Alfred and a few texts from the kids nothing major, so Richard must have let them know she’d taken Jason to a safe location and that she was fine. Nothing from Bruce but she wasn’t surprised, he was more than likely still upset with her.

He’d have to get over it.

She sent Oliver a text to call her when he had time before going to the kitchen to fix something to eat. While she got food together she could call Alfred back, he was probably worried. Arielle hadn’t left the cave with the clearest of intentions.

Better to ask for forgiveness than permission she supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure on what I can say about this chapter.. My dream about all this had been super detailed and I liked the flow of it.. More to come!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Sincerely, La'Rae


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

The next time Jason comes to he’s alone. He sits up slowly rubbing his face trying to make sense of the weird dream he’d had, the night he’d had. The cards he’d been dealt, the life he’d been given.  No wait… it was too damn early to be having that sort of existential crisis. He shakes his head, trying to clear the train of thought. Then he takes note of the room he’s been brought too, the hues of soft grays and blues. It’s certainly not one of his own safe houses. Honestly he doesn’t recognize it at all, the only familiar thing in the entire room is a few scattered books and the scent of lilac and honey. 

They remind him of home. Of falling asleep to the soft loll of her voice, of adventures that never left the room. Of long drawn out chapters and pages unfinished. Apparently he wasn’t going to escape deep water thoughts so easily. 

He throws his feet over the side of the bed, hitting the cool wooden floor with a soft thud. Whoever designed this room they had good taste. The thought runs through his head dryly. Now to investigate. His wounds didn’t hurt as bad this time around, and the mild concussion he’s sure he had was defiantly healed. They’re were at least some benefits to his dip in the pit.

Jason makes another discovery, he wasn’t wearing the mask and he wasn’t in his Red Hood uniform. Man he hoped then that his strange dream of her hadn’t been a dream, he hoped maybe it had been real. Cause if this was some random person’s dwelling then fuck him he was screwed. But there was a part of him that wasn’t sure if he could face her, couldn’t hope she was still alive only to be let down.

Talia had said…

Then again, the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul was not always a reliable source. It was time to face a ghost. Jason carried himself cautiously, it wouldn’t be good if this was all some elaborate scheme and he let himself get caught off guard. This could just be another one of the league’s twisted mind tricks.

They’d done it before. 

The woman he use to consider his second mother was a safe place for him. A solace, his memories of her were what he tried to anchor himself too. The warmth, the love. It has worked up until the league ruined those too. Took away his hope that he would see her again.

He wanted it to be a lie. Wanted his dream to have been real. Because if it were true, if it had just been another delusional dream, then he wouldn’t be able to handle to truth. Jason too was tethering at the edge longing for something/someone solid to hold onto.

If not it wouldn’t be long before he fell. Before he spiraled again. The wire kept on thinning, faster and faster until it would snap.

Jadon takes a deep breath. Time to do this.When he opens the room’s door he’s greeted by another familiar smell. Chocolate waffles. He wouldn’t deny that he had fond memories of the sugary breakfast food.  Soft piano music carries on slowly in the background but it’s not hard to note the sound of Tchaikovsky's work in the tune.

She’d always loved Tchaikovsky.

“Oh you’re awake, your injuries look much better.” Arielle beamed at him, smile genuine eyes bright, it looked like her. This was all too real to not be true.

But he still couldn’t be too sure. Nothing was certain.

Jason rubbed at the back of his neck scratching at the nape of his hair. “I heal fast.” He mutters, she raises a brow but doesn’t say anything to his admittance. Instead she makes a motion for him to join her at the kitchen bar. A half full coffee mug sitting in front of her next to an already empty plate.

“I made waffles if you’re hungry, there’s orange juice and milk in the fridge. Also coffee if that’s more your speed.” Arielle tells him as if this was a normal occurrence, as if eating breakfast with a zombie was just a typical Sunday morning. Jason was a little nonplussed if he were being honest.

She was being so chill about everything. It was kind of unsettling.

“Uh, Ari… Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?” He questions deciding to lean on the counter before committing to food.  Maybe it was poisoned, maybe it wouldn’t be as good as he remembered. Jason didn’t want to take the chance just yet. She gives him this look, mirthful but soft. A rather unusual combo.

But it was genuinely her all the same. He’d seen that look on her face many a time before.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Is the first thing she asks tone suggesting that she really cared about his answer. Jason looks at her, then he shakes his head. You know, he really didn’t. It wasn’t high on his to do list right now or ever for that matter. Arielle offers him a sincere smile.

“Then what’s the point? You were dead and now your not. Talia apparently told you that I was dead and obviously I’m not. Now eat your breakfast Jason it’s getting cold.” She stands from the stool, patting his arm before walking out of the kitchen.

Well.. Jason couldn’t say that he wasn’t that surprised by her nonchalance. It was still unnerving but he couldn’t say that it surprised him. Arielle had always been more chill than he remembered Bruce being. He didn’t even want to imagine this odd scenario with his adopted father. Actually he really didn’t want to think too much about him right now, all it was going to do was make him angry and he needed to figure out what the fuck was going on. Which he knew he wouldn’t be able to do if angry.

Anger only inebriated everything more. Fogged up the already clouded mirror. No, anger would not help him here.

“I’m going to take a shower, and then we can talk about anything else that’s bothering you.” Her tone was knowing and damn… Jason had forgotten how perspective she was. Looks like they’d be having some sort of deep conversation later.

Too think he’d really thought he’d get away without it…. It didn’t hurt to dream he supposed. The was nothing he could do about it now.

He eye’d the plate of waffles once more. Fuck it, that looked awesome and he was starving. Jason grabbed the fork sitting next to the plate and tore into the food.

Yeah, they were just as good as he remembered them being.. Arielle has always made amazing breakfast food.

…

Back at Wayne Manor Tim had taken too pacing about the cave. It had been almost twenty-four hours since Arielle had left the cave and no one had seen or heard from her. Dick said she was fine, holled up at her townhouse with Jason and that when he’d left her she seemed pretty confident about her ability to handle the situation. Tim couldn’t shake his nervousness over the whole thing, it also wasn’t helping that no one had seen Bruce since he returned the night before. The man had gone straight to his room and hadn’t been seen since.

Obviously moping about something.

“Are you planning on stopping that incessant movement at any point Drake?” Tim did stop, for a moment just to glare at Damian who was lounging about in Bruce’s chair. He apparently didn’t see the peril of the situation. Didn’t care.  His mouth opened to snap at the little brat.

“Master Timothy, Master Damian are either of you planning on coming upstairs for lunch? Master Bruce and Miss Cassandra are waiting for you both.” That seemed to rile some interest in Damian because the little punk jumped up immediately. 

“You don’t have to come Drake.” Tim scoffed, what a  punk. He turned his focus on Alfred.

“Yeah, we’re coming. Hey Al, have you heard from Arielle?” Tim is asking as he walks towards the older man. Alfred nods stiffly.

“I have Master Timoty. I’ll tell you all about it once you are are upstairs.” Touche, touche. Yeah Tim should have guessed as much.

Alfred wasn’t above bribery it seemed and he knew that the only way to get either boy to eat would be to bribe them. Cause Damian could pretend he wasn’t worried as much as he wanted but he wouldn’t be in the cave if he hadn’t been. Just like Tim.

They needed Arielle. They needed her to be okay. Tim really hoped her blind faith in Jason, her love for the second Robin didn’t come to bite her. 

….

Jason took to investigating the first floor of her townhouse after she disappeared upstairs. Soft colors evoked a sense of calm, well lit from the natural light, nothing like the cave, nothing like the underground he’d grown use too. The kitchen was bathed in soft hues of earthy brown and pale gray, marble countertops and tan cabinets. Hardwood run through the main living area where two couches were situated across from the other, there was no TV in the living area but he hadn’t expected one. Instead there were books stacked and stuffed but they didn’t make it feel messy. Just another reminiscent of home. 

It was a very Arielle type of place.

There were pictures everywhere too. Some of them cut outs from newspapers and magazines framed, something a proud mother would do. He recognized some, others not as much. Jason picked one of the unfamiliars up. It had to be from after...

She looks to healthy in the photo, like she looked now. Smiling obliviously, happily at the camera. Jason flipped the picture over to find a date, he couldn’t help himself, he had to know. Too his surprise the date actually read five years before he’d even become Robin. He wondered how he’d never seen that picture before then, how he missed such a obviously happy moment. He sat the picture down and moved to another one.

Too something more familiar to him. Although he’ll admit that he didn’t know this picture existed either. The frame in his hand held something that was obviously captured on a phone, not the best quality not like the one of her smiling. It wasn’t something he’d ever seen yet he remembered this night clearly.

The first Wayne party he’d gone too as Bruce’s new adopted son. He remembered the sneers on the socialite’s faces, the looks they gave him, then he remembered what she’d told him. The comfort she’d offered. He remembered falling asleep in her lap half-way through the night, being too tired to continue to try to act. 

He set that picture down too, the memory too much. Just as he was about to turn away there was something that caught his eyes. Something a little newer, two darked haired brats unmasked but so apparent in a costume if you knew what to look for. The tip of a golden ‘R’, a purple and yellow suit. A dark eyed Batgirl and another blue eyed Robin. It made his blood boil.

So.. that must have been his replacement. Jason clenched his fist, his shoulder started to tremble. Even she had moved on. He should have known. In his rag he slammed the picture down shattering the glass covering it. He couldn’t do this. He had to get out. God he’d been so stupid to believe that she was different that she hadn’t gone and replaced him like Bruce had. This was just too much to deal with.

His emotion to raw, wounds too fresh.

“She almost died after your death.” Jason snapped out of his boiling rage for a moment turning aggressively on his heel. He came face to face with a man he’s almost considered his father. His breathing ragged.

Bruce ignores the trepidation in his son’s eyes, the hurt lingering on their gaze. Instead he focuses on the shattered picture behind them. “I think she wanted too, she gave up on living after we lost you.” Jason’s brow rose.

Was that supposed to make him feel better?

“That supposed to make me feel better? Doesn’t change the fact that you both replaced me with a shiny new model.” He rebuked, his anger festering to the point of bubbling over. Spilling out.

“Arielle didn’t replace you Jason, if anything the only thing that happened was she needed to make sure that what happened to you didn’t happen to anyone else. I don’t think she would have been able to handle it. My sister has always had a softer heart than me.”The last bit is mused so softly that Jason isn’t sure he heard it.

He can’t deny the logistics of it either. Not really. While hot headed and temperamental he may have been he could still see reason. Jason still knew her. Arielle loved deeply, she cared, it wouldn’t have been like her to just ignore his replacement. She wouldn’t have wanted another boy to die for Bruce’s war.

But it just didn’t change anything. Jason brushed passed Bruce and walked out the door. He didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I updated this, I'm sorry. Been a bit busy with life and other works, I'll strive to be more punctual in the future. I hope you enjoy this next installment! The dream sage continues...  
> Sincerely, La'Rae

**Author's Note:**

> So in my defense I had this dream last night that simply wouldn't leave me alone all day today so I decided to put it into words. There is more to this story that will be added later for now I hope you enjoy my strange dream.  
> Sincerely, La'Rae


End file.
